I Don't Have a Title Idea
by Kira DelCastillo
Summary: When Trunks has to go back to warn everyone of the androids, he also brings Pan and Goten along. I suck at summaries... BUT PLZ READ! author's note: Pan is Goku and Chi's daughter just like Goten, and Trunks, Goten, and Pan are the same age-17. Goten and Pan are twins. Trunks and Pan are engaged. I'M NOT DONE YET! SO DON'T HATE ME! THANKS! REVIEW! :) :) :)
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I want to say I don't own any Dragon Ball Z stuff! But I do LOVE IT ALL!**

**So.. sit back and enjoy the story!**

**Also.. **

**BOLD= Author's (me) note**

_ITALICS= bond_

Regular= story

**THANKS FOR LISTENING!**

Chapter 1: Resolution March 2nd

Pan's POV:

I can't believe that I'm 17 already! My "older by 3 minutes" twin brother Goten was even more excited more than I was! He kept exclaiming that he could eat even more foods! Anyway, Bulma, our godmother, threw a huge fantastic party for us, and after the party she told us to meet her in her lab tomorrow. And tomorrow is today, so here we are, waiting for her outside her lab. I raised my hand to knock on the door when suddenly, it opened to reveal my best friend and sidekick the one and only, Trunks Briefs, Bulma's son.

"Hey Princess! Hey Goten!" he said calling me the name he gave me ever since I was born, "Hey Trunks! Is your mom here?" I asked. "Yeah come on inside." And let us in.

We walked a little down Bulma's lab until we reached the a huge machine the bluennette genius (AKA Bulma) seemed to be currently constructing at the moment. "Bulma? You there?" I called. There was a small crash and someone cursed, "Pan don't scare me like that." the scientist said rubbing her head and coming into view. I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." I said while rubbing the back of my neck, a trait passed down from my father and my two brothers. She sighed and said, "You just look like Goku when you do that." Goten and I were shunned to silence... Our father Goku had been dead for almost 17 years. We've never even met him before. "Soooooo... Mom, what'cha building?" Trunks asked.

_Thanks for that. _I told him through our mental bond. _Hey, no prob. _He replied back. "Oh, this is the surprise I was meaning to tell you guys!" She said cheerfully. "A machine?" Goten asked. "Not just any ordinary machine, it's my new invention! The TIME MACHINE!" She exclaimed. Our mouths all fell at the same time. "A TIME MACHINE!?" We yelled in shock. "Yes!" She said jumping in the air and clapping her hands excitedly. "And it's all finished!" Then I suddenly became confused... "Hey Bulma? I don't wan't to rain on your parade, but why do we need a time machine for?" I asked. "I'm going to send you both back in time to warn everyone of the androids silly. With that the'll be hope for the future! And since I have already finished my awesome invention, all of you can go right after breakfast tomorrow! So you to need to pack!" "WAIT! HOLD EVERYTHING!" I yelled. "Did you tell my mom first?" I asked, "Yeah, the frying pan isn't my best friend these days," Goten added. "Yes. Chi-Chi already knows and has approved, so off you go to pack!" And she shooed us out of her lab. "Wow," I said. Trunks and Goten nodded,"That was unexpected."

**ALRIGHT! THANKS EVERYONE! Chapter One is now fully COMPLETE! YAYYY! By the way, I'm soooo... sorry that it's short, but Imma write all of my chappies short. That way there'll be alot more chapters! The more the merrier! BTW, The next chapter will be about when Trunks, Pan, and Goten leave to the past! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH EVERYONE! This is my first fic so I'm inexperienced, BUT PLEASE stay with me! LOVE YOU ALL! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
****IN THIS CHAPTER, TRUNKS, GOTEN, AND PAN LEAVE THE MIRAI TIMELINE AND GO INTO THE PAST!**

**THANKS! Also... I don't own Dragon Ball Z people... Otherwise I'd be STINKING RICH! jkjkjkjk. Love you all.**

Chapter 2: The Departure**  
**

Pan's POV:

This is it. This is the day that Goten, Trunks and I will leave for the past. After a very suiting breakfast and sad good-byes, we were all packed up and ready to go, we all reached for the time machine's door handle and opened it together and stepped inside. I placed my bags on the side of my chair (the passenger seat) and I sat down. Goten came in, sat in the back and whined "How come Panny always gets shotgun?" I smirked and said, "I just do." Trunks meanwhile closed the door, laughed and also sat down in the driver's seat next to me. With one of his hands, he interwined his fingers with mine and with his other hand, he pressed the huge red button that said start.

**MEANWHILE... IN THE PAST...**

A certain green namekian **(PICCOLO!)** was meditating happily by himself in one of the corners of the Look Out. He even had one of those rare smiles of his plastered onto his face. I wonder what he's thinking about... Let's check shall we... but wait! Piccolo opens his eyes in fustration. He just sworn he felt a huge power level. Maybe it was nothing. But still he should check in with the other Z Warriors. Maybe even Vegeta too.

_Hey Piccolo, Did you feel that energy!? It was huge!_ Asked Gohan telepathicly, _Yes. I felt that too. Please notifly Krillen for me. It felt like it headed towards the mountains east of Orange Star City. I will be there if you need me._ said Piccolo, and he flew off in that direction.

**With Gohan.. (okay Krillen too)..**

At the Kame House the phone rang. A bald monk answered the phone quickly with trembling hands. "Krillen? It's me Gohan. Did you feel that energy?" "Yeah, and I'm guessing Piccolo went after it." "Your right. I'll meet you there." They hung up the phone (at the same time) and flew off after Piccolo. "GOHAN! GET BACK HERE! YOU NEED TO STUDY!" (We all know who that was). :)

**That's all for this chapter! Thanks for all the advice you guys keep on giving me! I will need the help! BTW The next chapter will be about the Mirai's meeting the Z Warriors (that means Vegeta too!) LOVE YOU ALL! STAY STRONG!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IT'S CHAPTER 3! YAYYYYY! I'M ALMOST CRYING! HERE'S CHAPPIE 3 FOR YOU!  
**

Chapter 3: Poor Trunks!

Piccolo's POV: (somewhere, very far away from the Mirai People).

Where is it? Where is it? I know it's here somewhere! Damn it all! Where did it go!? Where did I put it?! AH-HA! Here it is! I pulled out the delicious looking banana out from one of my cape pockets and popped it into my mouth. Why do those humans even bother to peel this tasty fruit? Haha, foolish humans.

**Hey Piccolo?**

What do you want, can't you see I'm busy foolish author?

**Well I never.. This foolish author has a name! Use it! (thunder cracking) And where are your manners!**

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! What going on Miss Kira?

**That's better! (triumph smile) anyway, the others are heading that way... (points to the farther east)**

Really? (checks for ki signals and realizes that the beautiful and smart author is correct) Thanks. (and flies off)

Trunks's POV:

I noticed that after Goten and I slaughtered Freezer and his father, the Past's Z Warriors were looking our way and staring at us. I smiled my killer smile ( as my princess Panny-chan says it) at them and said, "I know where Goku's gonna land. Imma be heading over there right now." "Yeah, lets go!" Goten said with the Son smile and we flew off to the directions my mom gave me. "Wait... I know that something's missing... But, what is it?" Goten said from beside me, scratching his head. "AWW CRAP! I'M DEAD! HOW COULD I FORGET THAT!" I just panicked. We forgot Panny back at the time machine! We quickly headed to the time machine as fast as I could. I just hope that she hasn't woken up yet.

With Pan..

"Aww.. My head hurts, like Trunks fired one of his Super Big Bang Attacks at me in his Super Saiyan form. Even if I'm a super saiyan too. Speaking of Trunks, where the hell is he and Goten?" She scratched the back of her neck and felt a small bump indicating that.. "They knocked me out?! When I find them..." She climbed out banging her head onto the ceeling of the time machine. "Kami, why do I have to be so damn clumsy?" She raged to no one in particular. "It's better that way, so I can catch you every time you fall." Said a very familiar voice. "Aww, Trunksie. That's so sweet," She told him while turning around to him. But then she remembered why she was so mad. She turned Super Saiyan and pulled out her frying pan out of no where and...

"WHERE!" BANG "THE!" BANG "KING YEMMA!" BANG "DID!" BANG "YOU!" BANG "RUN!" BANG "OFF!" BANG "TOO!" BANG "I!" BANG "COULD!" BANG "OF!" BANG "GOTTEN!" BANG "HURT!" BANG "YOU!" BANG "ARE!" BANG "SO!" BANG "DEAD!" BANG "THAT!" BANG "MEANS!" BANG "NO!" BANG "FOOD!" BANG "FOR!" BANG "THE!" BANG "NEXT!" BANG "THREE!" BANG "HOURS!" While she did this Goten was whimpering and cowering behind the little version of his older brother while Gohan winced every time Pan hit him in the head.

**Sorry about all those BANG sound effects...**

Panny looks up into the sky and tells the author, "No go on. It's his fault anyways. Forgeting his own fiance. Asshole." Then she turned to Goten and pointed her frying pan at him, "AS FOR YOU!" She yelled. Goten whimpered even more, while Pan placed her frying pan back where it came from... where ever that is... "No rice for a week!" "NOOOOOOO!" Goten yelled in dismay. "That's what you get for ditching your twin sister!" She crossed her arms in a very Chichi like matter.

At this momment, our little heronie finally notices the crowd behind her fallen fiance... "Oh, hi! I didn't see you there!"

**THERE! DONE WITH THAT CHAPTER! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT WHEN TRUNKS AND PAN LEAD THE Z GANG TO GOKU'S ARRIVAL. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I DID! :) ALSO, BEFORE I FORGET... IMMA MAKE A POLL FOR EVERY CHAPTER... HERE'S THE FIRST ONE!**

POLL #1:

WHAT SHOULD PAN'S FAVORITE COLOR BE?

a)red

b)blue

c)black

d)green

e)orange

f) turquoise

g) purple

POLL #2

WHAT COLOR SHOULD PAN'S ARMOR BE?

a) red

b) blue

c) black

d) green

e) orange

f) turquoise

g) purple

**PLACE ALL YOUR ANSWERS IN THE REVIEWS PAGE! LUV YOU ALL! STAY STRONG!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAYYY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IT'S CHAPTER 4 ALREADY! YAYY! **

**HERE'S CHAPPIE 4 FOT YOU GUYS!**

CHAPTER 4: Almost There!

After Trunks and Goten apologized to Pan for the millionth time, he capsulated the time machine. Let's see what the thoughts of our heroes are shall we... actually, never mind. On with the story then!

Half an hour later the Z Gang and the Mirai people landed at their destination. "Okay, we're here!" Trunks announced. After a few minutes of awkward silence... "Alright, cut the crap, why the hell are we really here?" Growled Vegeta. "Da.." Trunks said before Pan interupted him with a kiss on the lips. Goten rolled his eyes and gagged._"You almost called Vegeta Dad! That could have blown out cover Boxer- boy!" _Pan told him through their bond, _"Really? Thanks honey! Love you!" _Trunks replied stupidly. _"I can't believe that I'm gonna marry an idiot like you. By the way.. Love you too!" _Pan sent back while breaking the kiss. "What my soon-to-be husband was going to say that we are here to speak to Goku." Pan told them. "So you guy's are saying that my dad's going to come? Here? Today?" Gohan asked. "Exactly little bro," Goten replied. Pan elbowed him in the stomach,"Shut up!" she whispered. "So where is Goku?" asked Krillen. "Yeah! Or are you lying to us?"Yamchua said. But he didn't stop there, He talked too much that I don't even want to type it down for you guys.

"Would you just shut up with already?! I'm tired of you blabbering nonsense! Or do I have to shut you up personally?!" Pan yelled at him in a way that her mom would be proud. That, **thankfully **shut him up. "Thank you!" Bulma mouthed to Pan, and loud enough for Piccolo and the saiyans to hear, she said "I've been wanting to do that for years!" Vegeta and Piccolo snorted and Gohan, Goten, Pan, Trunks, and Bulma laughed. Tien, Krillen, and Yamcha shrugged and Chaotzu smiled.

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

"KAMI! It's hot out today!" Pan exclaimed. "I know right!?" Goten said dumbly. She took out a capsule and pushed the button. She threw it on the groundand a fridge popped out. She opened it up and the Z Warriors tensed up, "What?" She asked when she saw their faces as Goten and Trunks laughed. "I'm thirsty." She grabbed a Diet and gulped it down. "You can get one too if you like," Trunks told them as Pan gulped her drink. Goten walked over to the machine and took out a Lime Monster. "Hey get me one too Princess!" Trunks told Pan. "Well if they are offering, I'll also get one." Bulma said and took a soda while Pan tossed Trunks a Pepsi. "Me too!" Gohan said. "Why not?" agreed Krillen and he also took a beverage from the fridgerator."Wow! That's great!" Gohan praised when he finished his drink. "Yeah!" Krillen agreed again. "How come I haven't seen some of these brands before? They must be new," Bulma said while turning around and asked,"Hey Yamchua, Tien! You guys want one?" "Sure babe," replied Yamchua. "A water would be nice." said Tien. " ! Would you like something to drink?" Gohan asked politely, "No thanks Gohan." Piccolo told him, while ruffling his hair slightly. _"I'll be right back," _Pan told Trunks, _"What are you up to?" _ Trunks asked. _"You'll see." _She grabbed an Royal Cola from the fridge and walked towards Vegeta. "What is Pan doing?! Is she insane?!" Goten whispered to Trunks. When Pan was around a friendly distance from him she said, "Here Vegeta. Drink up. We'll be here for a while," and she threw the soda to him." He catched it and said, "Why should I?" Pan sighed, "Just drink it. If you don't like it, you can chuck it a Yamchua's head or something okay?" And she walked back to where Trunks and her brother was at, "What'd you do?" Trunks asked. "Yeah! Are you like insane or something?" Goten said making the cukoo sign. "I was just getting friendly with my father-in-law." said Pan as she shrugged her shoulders.

"So.." Bulma started, "I noticed that you guys had CC's logo on your jackets. Are you guys employees?" She asked them. Pan and Goten smiled the Son smile and Trunks smirked the Vegeta smirk, "You can say that." They said in unison. "Hey you guys, how much longer do we have to wait? I really want to see my dad!" Gohan asked. "That makes three of us. Right bro?" Pan mumbled "Yeah," Goten replied. "What was that?" Krillen asked. "Nothing!" Panny and Goten quickly said. "Less than an hour." Trunks answered Gohan's question. "YAYYYY! I CAN'T WAIT!" Gohan exclaimed happily. His "younger" siblings and Trunks laughed and smiled.

**Yayyyy! This chapter is done! Sorry it took so long! I was in the hospital. Don't ask. See Yall Later! LUV YOU! STAY STRONG!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAYYY! IT'S CHAPPY 5 ALREADY! THANKS FOR ALL THE ADVICE AND HELP FROM EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL! SO SIT BACK AND READ! **

Chapter 5: Goku's Arrival

30 MINUTES AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER...

"Why do you keep looking at me like that? Haven't you seen your own kind before? Or am I just that interesting to you?" Vegeta barked at Trunks, still not convinced that these people were saiyans. "Umm. No, I've just seen those two and their older brother." Trunks replied gesturing to an oblivious Goten chatting with Gohan, Krillen, Tien, Yamchua, Piccolo, and Chaotzu and to the sleeping Pan on top of him. She was sitting on his lap and had her arms around his neck while he had his arms around her waist and their legs were tangled. "Vegeta, don't be so mean." Bulma scolded. Vegeta humphed. "And where would this older brother be?" Bulma asked. "Go- I mean, he's dead," Trunks replied, hoping that no one noticed his slip-up. Bulma's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "You mean he's dead?" "Pretty much," replied Trunks. "Why do you speak of it so casually?" Bulma asked, "Was he unimportant?" she asked. Trunks nearly jumped out of his skin. If Pan heard that, she would deffinately kill that person on the spot. "No, not at all. Really. He was the greatest." Trunks quickly answered. Bulma looked at him in sympathy and decided not to pressure him. "Forget I asked anything." Bulma said to him.

Trunks checked his watch and opened up his mate bond to Pan. _"Panny, wake up." _Pan instantly responded drowsily, _"Five more minutes Boxer-Boy" "Are you sure? Because if you do, you'll miss your father's arrival." _Pan's eyes snapped open and she quickly jumped up out of Trunks's grasp. "I'm up!" she declared. Goten looked at her, "You were sleeping?" He asked, "No you dolt, I was dead for an hour." Pan replied sarcastically. Goten scratched his neck and asked her dumbly, "You were?" Pan sighed, "I wonder how you're even my twin brother." "You do?" Goten asked. "The family feud can continue after Goku arrives," "Dad's coming already?" Gohan asked excitedly. "Yep, in 3 minutes," Pan confirmed looking at Trunks's watch. "You guys might want to take a step back, like huge one." Everyone took big steps back. "He's right, I can feel his energy here already," Chautzou announced looking up into the sky. "It's true. He's coming," Piccolo said. "Yayy! He's actually here! DDDAAADD!" Gohan exclaimed happily.

IN GOKU'S SPACEPOD...:)...

Goku's POV:

I can't wait to go back home and see Gohan and Chi, a surprise like that will really get me one of those mouth presents from Chi, I can't wait! **IF YOU'VE SEEN THE PARODY EPISODE OF THE CHRISTMAS TREE BY TFS ABRIDGED ON YOUTUBE THEN YOU PROBABLY KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. :) **Wait.. what's all these power levels I'm feeling? I'll find out when I get outta this pod.

BACK TO Z PEOPLE/...

KABLOWWIE! Goku's pod landed in the mountain range that the Mirai people promised that he would land in.

Everyone covered their eyes from the sand that spread out everywhere. When all the dust was cleared, the door of the spacepod opened. And...

**YAYY! THIS CHAPPY'S DONE! I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME! ALL THIS SCHOOL WORK WILL KILL ME ONE OF THESE DAYS! ESPESSCIALLY NOW THAT I'M VICE PRESIDENT. AND APPARENTLY HAVING A BRITISH VICE PRESIDENT (ME) IS RARE FOR MY SCHOOL. SO... YEAH. SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING. I DECIDED THAT I'M GONNA CHANGE THE QUESTIONS NOW. :)**

**I remember that on Saturday that I went to go buy toilet paper with my mum and while we were waiting for the trolley (bus) there was this old lady that walked up to me and called me a rasist beeach. It was quite amusing and really mean. Anyway, I figured that she called me that because I have insanely weird hair. I have huge fluffy puffy hair and since it's short, it expands into a huge afro, the cute kind, anyway, she spit in front of my shoes, so i told her kindly, "Miss that's not nice," and then she's all like fuck you bitch, and then she goes to the end of the street, and pulls down her trousers (pants) and shows me her ass. I again shouted that "that's not nice miss" and she flipped me off. It was totally rude, but very funny. **

**So, anyway... Here's today's question: **What's your weirdest street experience? **Loove, Kira****  
**


End file.
